


Rolling The Dice

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chikan, F/M, First Time, Groping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Dinah needs to get away from the people who are trying to kidnap her. And she's in no position to be picky about who helps her with that. Or what they want in return.
Relationships: Dinah Alcott/Original Male Character
Kudos: 92





	Rolling The Dice

  
My lungs were burning as I ran down the alleyway. There was a stitch in my side that felt like hot knife getting driven into my gut every time I breathed. I was going to start slowing down soon whether or not I wanted to.  
  
And I didn’t want to. I didn’t know exactly what those men and women wanted with me, even with the questions I had asked, but it couldn’t possibly be anything good. Not with the way they had broken down the door of my house.  
  
I could hear booted, heavy feet pounding behind me as they chased after me. I stumbled forward, emerging out into the street. There were people all around me, but could they help me? I didn’t even need to ask a question to know the odds of that. But there was a bus! Just halfway down the block, sitting against the curb as people got on and off.  
  
It was my chance and my powers confirmed it. I was so out of breath that I couldn’t even hear myself speak the question, but I still got the answer. 47.27%. It was the best I had gotten so far.  
  
I managed to reach the bus and crawl on up the steps. I was so, _so_ thankful that I was still young enough to get the free bus rides between eight in the morning and eight in the afternoon. Because I didn’t have even a single penny on me. If I hadn’t already had my shoes on when the bad people came to my home, I would have run out the back door barefoot.  
  
As the bus started to pull away, I could see the two men and one woman slowing to a halt on the sidewalk. I smiled, panting for breath, almost bent over with my head between my legs. I was safe. Safe enough-  
  
They were piling into a taxi. I swallowed, suddenly seeing the future without needing my power at all. They were going to follow the bus until it stopped, they were going to get on and they were going to drag me off, kicking and screaming.  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked around the bus. This wasn’t _fair_! What had I ever done to them that they would want to do this to me?  
  
“Chance of anyone here helping me not get taken by those people?” I asked underneath my breath.  
  
The answer came to me like ice cubes melting in my brain. I winced and grabbed at my head, fingers clutching at my brown hair. 82.45%. That _high_? I’d only ever asked three questions before that came with such a high probability.  
  
But who was going to help me? I couldn’t go down the list of the ten people on the bus. I didn’t have time and I’d be crying on the floor from the pain before I got halfway done. But… okay, not the old woman with the cane and thick glasses, not the two Asian teens who were swapping between a bottle of beer and a blunt of weed, maybe…  
  
There was a guy sitting halfway back on the left side. I mumbled the question to myself and got the exact same probability as before. I wasn’t sure how such an ordinary looking man was supposed to help me stay safe, but I was going to take any chance I could get.  
  
I pushed myself up and walked towards him. My legs felt like jelly and I could feel them shaking and twitching. When I finally got to him, I had to lean heavily on the seat in front of him, my small fingers wrapped around the metal railing at the top of the seat back just to stay upright.  
  
“E-excuse me, sir?” I asked, my voice quiet as I tried to catch my breath. “Could you help me?”  
  
He looked at me in surprise, eyebrows climbing up along his forehead. Then he looked me up and down. I blushed (though my cheeks were already burning). I didn’t look as nice as I usually did. I had only done my hair in a quick ponytail because I wasn’t expecting to leave the house today and my sundress was a bit torn and stained from running through all those alleys.  
  
“I suppose I can,” he said, swinging his legs to the side. “Need a place to sit down.”  
  
 _Yes_. Yes, I needed to rest. I gratefully nodded and slid past him to the window seat.  
  
Before I could arrive, he grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto my lap. I squeaked in surprise. But a seat was a seat. And I wasn’t going to get up or start an argument with the guy who was probably going to be rescuing me, somehow.  
  
“I, um, thank you, sir,” I said quietly, twisting my head around to try and get a good look at him.  
  
“Now, what can I help you with?” The man asked as he pulled me back along his lap, until my back was pressed up against his chest. “I already know how you can repay me,” he said with a chuckle, resting his hands on my lap, loosely knitted together.  
  
“You see, um,” I said, wiggling around on his lap, “there’s some bad people after me, they hurt my parents and chased me,” my voice hitched and I furiously wiped at my eyes, “from my home!” My voice cracked and I shivered.  
  
“I… see,” the man said, his hands rising up to actually hug me. One hand patted me on the shoulder. “Do you know why they’re after you?”  
  
I hadn’t asked that question, but I was sure what the answer was. But should I tell him that I could predict the future? If one group wanted to go after me because of what I could do, wouldn’t other groups? Would this guy want to use me if he knew what I could do?  
  
“I don’t know,” I said quietly, shaking my head back and forth. “But I got away from them and you’re going to help me, right?”  
  
And if he didn’t, then I didn’t have a prayer. The bus was slowing down to a halt and I could see, out the window, the bad people getting out of the taxi and running towards the door of the bus.  
  
“Yeah, I reckon I can help out a cute little thing like you,” the man said. “What’s your name, by the way?”  
  
“I’m Dinah,” I said quietly, my insides feeling all tense and worried. “Dinah Alcott.”  
  
“Dinah, huh?” He said musingly. “That’s a nice name. Those the people you’re worried about?”  
  
I nodded, my heart in my mouth as the three of them stormed on, ignoring the protesting bus driver. I was hyperventilating and felt like I was going to through up as they came down the center aisle, looking at each seat and the one in the rear peering down underneath them.  
  
And they went right by me. The one in the lead, a really ugly white man, looked right at me without even breaking stride. I twisted around on the man’s lap and watched them keep on going, right to the end of the bus, the driver cursing them out and demanding that they pay for a ticket.  
  
“Well, what do you know,” the man said quietly, joining me in staring at them. “They really are after you, huh?” He laughed. “Wonder who they are. Cops? PRT? Someone your parents owe money to?”  
  
I shook my head. I didn’t know and I didn’t want to know. All I wanted to know was how to get as far away from them as I possibly could. And if staying on the bus was the right way to get away from them and go to… somewhere.  
  
I asked myself that and blinked at the answer. 57.24%. A full ten percent gain? That was a _lot_.  
  
And I had a feeling I knew what was giving me those better odds. I was sitting in his lap, feeling his hands lightly resting on my shoulders.  
  
“Well, I’ll keep them away from you for as long as you like,” the man said. “I just need you to do a thing or two in exchange.”  
  
I nodded, looking at the trio as they did another sweep of the bus. The driver was starting to threaten to call the cops, loudly shouting while everyone else on the bus stared at them as well. They were starting to look twitchy.  
  
Then I realized that I was sitting on something that was getting hard underneath my butt. I blinked and wiggled around, trying to figure out what it _was_. It wasn’t like anything else I had ever felt before but I couldn’t think of what it could be, either. And I wasn’t going to hurt myself by asking over something stupid like this.  
  
“There’s nothing quite like a cute little kid bouncing around on my lap to get me going,” the man said with a chuckle. “You’re going to be a good girl and help me out after I helped you, right?”  
  
I opened my mouth to agree when the pieces finally clicked together. I hadn’t paid a _lot_ of attention in sex ed last month, but I hadn’t forgotten everything. This was his _penis_ I was rubbing against. And what he wanted me to do was…  
  
“Ew!” I squeaked, twisting around on his lap to look at him, trying to look as angry as I could. But Mama always said I was too cute to ever look more than adorable when I was pouting. “What’s wrong with you, Mister?”  
  
“Not very much at all,” he said with a chuckle. “Just a guy who knows what he wants and is willing to go out and get it.” His hands ran down my front, pressing against my pale green sundress before ending up on my lap. “And I want you.”  
  
I swallowed and looked around. The trio were getting off of the bus, not saying anything as the bus driver finished yelling at them. They hadn’t seen me. Or at least hadn’t recognized me. If they saw me away from the man or out on the street, would they still not recognize me? Or would whoever had sent them after me, who had known about what I could do come after me again? And would I be this lucky again? I didn’t think so.  
  
“What… do you want me to do?” I asked hesitantly.  
  
“Let’s start with seeing how nice those hands of yours can do their job,” he said with a chuckle. “Here you go.”  
  
He lifted me up and put me on the seat right next to him. I blinked, looking up at him and then down at his crotch. That looked… big. Really big. Too big, in fact, how could anyone ever want that sort of thing inside of them?  
  
I blinked, trying to decide what I was supposed to do. Then I reached out and rubbed my hand back and forth against the bulge. It felt _hot_ even through his slacks. Hotter than my skin after I had spent a while playing outside. I swallowed and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a weird smile on his face, one that I couldn’t really bring myself to feel happy about.  
  
“You’re going to need to actually touch it,” the man said. “Wrap your fingers around it and give it some good, firm strokes.”  
  
Oh, that was how it was done? I didn’t know because this was nothing like anything I had ever thought of or wanted to do before. But I still fiddled with his zipper and pulled it down. And there it was, waving back and forth in front of me. A hard penis.  
  
Okay, I was a big girl, I could do this. I reached down and grabbed it. It was even hotter than it had been through his pants. And a _lot_ harder. I hadn’t thought that any part of the body could get this hard.  
  
One hand wasn’t quite big enough to reach all the way around the shaft. I had to use both hands, my fingers overlapping each other as I held on. Then I started to stroke him, sliding up and down along the shaft, feeling _really_ weird as I did so. This wasn’t the kind of thing a grown man was supposed to be doing a with a girl. But adults weren’t supposed to drag off girls to who knew what either and one or the other was going to happen, so I was choosing this one.  
  
I slid my hands up and down along his rod. I could see his hairy testicles sitting down below. They looked big, just like _all_ of this looked big. Was this normal for guys? If I ever did this with anyone else, what else was I going to end up seeing?  
  
“Hey, you’re pretty good at this,” the man said with a smile, reaching over to pat me on top of the head. “Way better than I would have thought you would be.”  
  
“Um,” I said, not sure if that was a compliment or not and if it _was_ , how I was supposed to respond to it. Instead, I just kept on stroking, feeling the hard, hot shaft underneath me. How could guys _handle_ having something like this inside of their pants all of the time?  
  
The bus had started up again and we were heading… somewhere. I didn’t know where or even what part of the city I was in. That was something I could worry about later after this was all over.  
  
“So, you know how to give a handjob,” the man said, his voice a bit tense. “You know what happens at the end of a man getting his penis stimulated, Miss Dinah?”  
  
He was putting on a funny accent like he was a teacher or something. I still frowned as I tried to remember those lessons.  
  
“Um, he gets the girl pregnant,” I said slowly. “But that’s only when…”  
  
“Yeah,” he said laughing loudly and not drawing any attention at all. “Your technique isn’t _that_ good.” He shook his head back and forth, smiling. “No, what happens is that he cums. And from the way you’re touching my dick, I’m going to be cumming very soon.”  
  
I nodded, not sure what exactly that _meant_. I supposed I was going to be finding out soon enough.  
  
The man’s rod twitched in my hands. I looked down at it. Was it growing a bit larger in my hands, somehow? I thought that it might be. I shifted from side to side, wondering if I was going to know when he came.  
  
Then white stuff, _cum_ , started to shoot out from his dick and land on my face. I gasped and drew back, hitting the side of the bus as I tried tog et away as far as I could. The hot stuff was sticking to my face and I pawed at it like a spider had just landed in my hair.  
  
I didn’t even notice all of the rest of it landing on my sundress, making a big stain from my knee all the way up to my stomach. I groaned in disgust as I looked down at it. I could already feel it seeping through the thin material of the dress. It was just as warm on my leg and belly as it was on my face. I groaned as I patted at it, trying to clean it off onto… I still had _standards_ so I wasn’t going to wipe it onto the seat back (although plenty of other people had obviously done something similar already) and I didn’t have any tissues or anything.  
  
“Man, there’s always something so sweet about seeing a kid take her first load of cum,” the man said with a chuckle. “On the face is good, though I can think of quite a few other places I want to cover and fill up.”  
  
I glared at him, trying to look as angry as I could. If I _did_ look angry, he didn’t seem affected by it and just sighed with a big smile on his face. I reached up and rubbed at the stuff on my face with my hand, but that just smeared it across both my hand and my cheek. I gave up with a sigh.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you out of that,” he said, reaching down and grabbing the bottom of my dress. “You don’t want to wander around in dirty clothing do you?”  
  
“But then I’ll be in my underwear!” I squeaked as I tried to hold down the bottom half of my dress. “I won’t be wearing anything!”  
  
“And you’ll look _very_ hot like that,” he said, batting my hands aside and managing to lift my dress up and off of me. “Well, well, no bra?” I flushed and covered my chest with my hands. “Though it looks like you might be needing one soon.”  
  
“I was going to go shopping for one tomorrow with, with Mama,” I said, tears suddenly welling up in my eyes.  
  
Were Mama and Papa okay? The last I had seen of them, they were falling to the floor and those people were hitting them. Had they woken up yet? Were they _going_ to wake up? All of a sudden, only wearing my shoes and panties in front of this man on a bus didn’t seem so important.  
  
I wiped at my eyes as the man reached over and tugged me closer to him. I went limp in his grasp as he hugged me, his hand patting me on the back.  
  
“Don’t worry, kid, I’m sure your parents are doing just fine,” he said soothingly. “It’s you those guys wanted and they’re not going to get you, okay? You’re just fine here.”  
  
I shivered, reaching up to clutch his forearm and feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I took a deep breath.  
  
“What is the probability of Mama and Papa being alive and well in two hours?” I asked quietly.  
  
92.25%. Ugh, the headache was even worse now. But knowing the answer made things a _lot_ better. I sighed and relaxed in the man’s arms.  
  
“So, you can tell the future?” He asked, sounding curious. “That’s quite the power.”  
  
“I can’t do it often,” I said quickly. “My head starts to hurt.” And it was _really_ hurting right now.  
  
“Oh well, there’s other ways that you can help me out than by winning the lottery,” the man said with a chuckle. “In fact, there’s even ways that your mouth can help me out.”  
  
He reached up and ran a hand along my cheek, his fingertips brushing against my lips. I actually knew what he meant. Once, about four months ago, I had been watching a movie with Mama and Papa and had seen the main character visiting a woman and shortly after _that_ , the movie had gone off and Mama had explained to me what I had seen and why I shouldn’t do that. And I had agreed with her. But that was then and this was now and things had changed a _lot_.  
  
I swallowed and looked down at the man’s penis. It was pretty stiff and hard still, which didn’t quite fit with what I had been told in sex ed. But there were a lot of things that school didn’t prepare you for, I was discovering.  
  
I looked around as well. There were still a _lot_ of people on the bus and we weren’t talking quietly at all. And the upper third of my body was still above the back of the seat and I was _naked_ except for my panties. But none of them were looking at me.  
  
It was kind of creepy, seeing them but not having them see me. But it was miles better than the alternative. The alternative of them seeing me. It wasn’t better than none of this happening and me being at home sitting in the garden.  
  
I reached down and started to stroke the man’s length again. I blushed as I felt his eyes running over my slender chest. My breasts were barely there, just two small little parts of me that were softer and larger than the skin over bone that they had been a few months ago. But it was still so _embarrassing_. But what could I do?  
  
I lowered my head down and put my face right up against his rod. It looked even _bigger_ from this position, waving back and forth right in front of my face. And it was so _red_. It couldn’t be healthy for a part of the body to stay so flushed for so long, could it? There had to be something wrong with him, even more than the obvious.  
  
“Start out with licking it,” he said, resting one hand lightly on top of my head. “Just go back and forth along it, like a good girl should.”  
  
I nodded and started to lick it. My tongue pressed against the shaft for an instant and I recoiled. Then I made myself go back and actually figure out what the _taste_ was like. It turned out that it didn’t really taste much like anything. I could have been licking my own hand for all that my tongue was telling me anything.  
  
Okay, so that wasn’t too bad. I took a deep breath and made myself keep on working, going up and down along the man’s length. It was really _hard_ underneath my tongue. There was the slightest movement of skin over what felt like _iron_ underneath. He was really enjoying this and didn’t seem to be feeling any shame over making me do this.  
  
I went all the way down to where his balls were sitting, still inside of his pants. I wasn’t going to reach inside of his pants. And he didn’t make me, and just let me start to go back up along his shaft, my tongue pressing against him and drawing the occasional appreciative sound out from him.  
  
“That’s right, Dinah,” he said happily, patting me on top of my head. “I’m going to be making a great cocksucker out of you.”  
  
That wasn’t what I wanted to hear and made a face. But what choice did I have? My head was still hurting too much to try for another question anytime soon, so I was going to have to do what my last question had indicated and stay with him to try and keep myself safe.  
  
I kept on licking around his cock for a long while. I noticed that there was something spilling from his tip, a kind of clearish liquid. I stayed away from it. Had I learned about this? I couldn’t remember if I had or not.  
  
“Okay, I think it’s time for you to actually take me inside of your mouth now,” the man said. “Open up wide, Dinah. It’s time for you to start sucking on a tasty cock.”  
  
I wiggled from side to side, trying to think of another way that this could do. Nothing came to mind. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth as wide as I could. It still seemed too big for me to actually take in my mouth. But if I tried and failed, that would prove it wouldn’t work and we could do something else.  
  
My mind flashed to what most of sex ed had actually been about and I shivered. Something else _nonlewd_. I wasn’t sure what he would be interested in, but it would be worth a try.  
  
I leaned down and wrapped my lips around the top of his head. I couldn’t avoid pressing my tongue against the fluid this time. There was a slightly salty taste and it was a bit thick on my tongue, but mostly it wasn’t anything at all. I flushed a bit, embarrassed that I had been so worried about something so harmless.  
  
Then I started to push my head down as far as I could go around his rod. It was _big_ in my mouth, bigger than anything I had ever put in except for those fist-sized gumballs. My jaw was feeling stretched as I tried to take all of him inside of my mouth, going as far down as I possibly could. I hadn’t gone more than halfway down his rod before I felt the tip hitting the back of my mouth. I coughed a bit around the shaft though I didn’t actually close my mouth.  
  
  
“That as far down as you can go?” The man asked. “Blondie’s able to take the entire thing, all the way down to the balls. What _are_ they teaching kids in school today?” He shook his head. “I should write a letter to the editor.”  
  
If that was supposed to be a joke, I wasn’t finding it very funny. And who was Blondie? I did my best to ignore that and pushed myself up until only the very top of it was still inside of my mouth. Then I realized I was going to have to go back down.  
  
How _often_ was I supposed to do this? Until he had his orgasm again, obviously, but how long would that take? Was this really something that would make him feel good? It didn’t really seem possible, but his penis was still staying pretty hard inside of my mouth as I went up and down along it.  
  
So I kept on doing it, even as I felt the air prickling across my bare body. At least he couldn’t really see much of me like this, not with me in between his legs and my knees drawn up to my chest to avoid kneeling on the bus floor. Because _ew_.  
  
I went up and down his penis, over and over again, feeling it filling up my mouth. My jaw was starting to ache and I had to stop every now and then to swallow and get rid of all of the drool that had been building up in my mouth. But he kept on making sounds like he enjoyed what I was doing to him, so I didn’t stop.  
  
“That’s right, you little slut,” he said, running his hand down to grab at my jaw, keeping me right where I was, with my mouth half-filled with his cock. “You’re going to do anything I want, aren’t you? Going to keep on sucking and fucking until I’m satisfied and then I’ll take you someplace where that lot won’t ever find you.”  
  
The last bit of that actually sounded _very_ good. I was a lot more worried about the rest of it and the way he made it sound, though. What _exactly_ was he going to do to me? And was there anything he could do to me that would make anyone on the bus pay attention?  
  
I kept on moving up and down along his rod, feeling how _hard_ it was with my tongue. I just couldn’t figure out how it could feel good for a guy to be feeling like this. But it so obviously was, from the sounds he was making.  
  
“Almost there, Dinah,” he said. “You’re going to be a good girl and swallow all of it, right?”  
  
Was not swallowing it even a choice? I wasn’t going to get _dirty_ by taking it out from my mouth and I didn’t see how there was really any other option. I shallowly nodded and kept on going, pressing my tongue against however much of his length was inside of my mouth at any one time.  
  
I felt his shaft get _bigger_ inside of my mouth. I wouldn’t have thought that it was possible for it to get bigger, but it was somehow managing it. But only for a second.  
  
Then I felt my mouth start to get filled and my tongue get covered. My eyes went wide and I tried to pull back and get away from this. But his hand suddenly tightened on my head, keeping me right where I was, unable to do anything but _take_ it.  
  
I gagged and spluttered as my mouth was filled to the very brim with what he was putting in it. I had to swallow, my throat working as I tried to get the thick, sticky, salty stuff down to my stomach. And he kept on doing it, adding more and more, keeping my head right where it was.  
  
The taste wasn’t like anything else I had ever tasted before. It was _thick_ and salty and it thoroughly erased the chocolate bar I had eaten for dessert. I could feel some of it leaking out from around the edge of his rod, dribbling onto my chin as he held me there.  
  
Finally, it stopped and his hand moved away. I pulled my head back, closing my mouth and rubbing my lips. My fingers came away sticky, with a web of white clinging in between them. I sniffed and realized it was the same stuff that was still on my cheeks.  
  
“You’ve got room to improve, but,” the man said, ruffling my hair in the way that I always hated. I scowled and reached up with my clean hand to try and get it back the way it should be. “You’ve got promise, Dinah. A couple hours of practice and I think that you could get to be really good at blowjobs.”  
  
Was that what they were called? I shook my head, dismissing the thought and crossed my arms in front of my chest, only remembering now that I was almost _naked_. The thought made me blush and squeeze my legs together tightly.  
  
“I did what you asked, right?” I said, trying to sound commanding. But it was way harder to look imposing to this man when I was almost naked and had just done _stuff_ to him then it was during recess. “So now you’re going to help me.”  
  
“I’d say I’m helping you every minute I’m around you and keeping that lot from making off with you. Can you _imagine_ what they’d do to a young girl with nobody around to help her?” He shook his head. “Well, you’re probably too young to know.”  
  
I had a feeling that whatever he was talking about them doing to me was the same sort of stuff that he was _already_ doing. But I wasn’t sure. And wasn’t it supposed to feel bad for the girls when that stuff happened? I thought it was. While this stuff wasn’t _great_ , but I wasn’t going to start crying over it.  
  
“Anyway, my dick hasn’t gotten soft yet,” he said, waving down at his lap. I looked down and saw that his penis was sticking out from between his legs, just as hard and as big as it had ever been. “You don’t mind taking care of it until it finally does, right?”  
  
Wasn’t a man’s penis supposed to get soft after orgasming? I was pretty sure that it was, that my teacher had said that a man would need a while after orgasming before he would be good for anything. But today had already shown me the difference between what adults said would happen and what actually would.  
  
“What… what do I do next?” I asked, mentally weighing if the headache had subsided enough to ask a question. It wasn’t really hurting _now_ , but there was a kind of pressure in the middle of my brain that said that if I did ask a question, I’d wish I hadn’t.  
  
“Actually, a skinny girl like you, with those hips?” The man said, looking me up and down. “I think I’m going to need to get you warmed up a bit.” He patted his lap. “Climb on up.”  
  
I took a deep breath and climbed up onto his lap. I wiggled around, trying to get comfortable and ignoring the way he was looking at me. Was this going to be sex? I had a feeling that it was.  
  
“We won’t need these panties anymore,” the man said, reaching down and hooking two fingers inside the side of my underwear. He grunted and pulled and my blue cotton panties flew away with a tear. “They’ll just get in the way.”  
  
I wasn’t really listening to him as I gasped and tried to cover myself up, blushing like a cherry as I did so. I was _naked_ in front of a stranger! And everyone else on the bus, though they weren’t paying me _any_ attention.  
  
“Ah, want to start with your boobs, then?” The man asked, raising his hands. “It’s all the same to me.”  
  
“No, I mean, w-whoa!”  
  
I squeaked as I felt him start to rub my nipples. They were a lot stiffer than they normally were for some reason and the feelings they sent through me were stuff that I hadn’t really felt before. Actually, the only thing close to it was when I had gone to the movies and seen Chris Talling without a shirt on the beach. But the difference between that and this was- oh!  
  
I was distracted as he flicked both of my nipples at the same time. I moaned and rocked back and forth, my hands coming up to my chest, though I didn’t knock his hands away or cover my breasts. I didn’t really do _anything_.  
  
“You know, these are nicer breasts than I first thought,” the man said, leaning forward until I could feel his breath washing over them. “You’ve still got a long way to go before you’re finished growing, but,” he rubbed one of them, making it move around underneath his fingers. I moaned again. “You’ve certainly got some good potential here. What do you say, Dinah?” He asked, looking up at me and smiling. “Want to forget about seeing the future and come get trained in being a slut?”  
  
I opened and closed my mouth, trying to think of how I should put my answer. I knew what the answer _was_ , yes to not having strange, evil people chasing me because of my powers and no to whatever he was thinking of doing to me.  
  
Then he reached down with one hand and pulled me forward a bit. I ended up _right_ against him, our bodies pressed close together. I looked down and blushed red. His penis was pressed right up against my lower body. I could feel the heat and the hardness rubbing against my skin. Wait, from the position we were both in and how far his rod reached up along my body… it was supposed to go _that_ far inside of me? No way. No way it could ever fit, not in a million years. I had _stuff_ inside of me, organs and bones that were going to be in the way.  
  
“Let’s see what your butt is like,” the man said, making my eyes widen and try to pull away from the hand that was sliding down my spine. But that meant pressing up against him and putting more pressure on his rod didn’t seem like a good idea. “Hm, I see,” he said to himself, reaching down and squeezing my rear. “Not a lot there, but why should there be.” He laughed. “Don’t worry Dinah, I’m liking what I’m finding.”  
  
Was that good or bad? I didn’t know and instead I just moaned as I felt his hand squeezing each of my cheeks, digging into it like nothing ever had before. It felt _strange_ and I didn’t know what I was supposed to be doing here. Or feeling. I was feeling _something_ , but it was making me feel so strange that it couldn’t possibly be right, could it?  
  
“Yeah, you’ve got a good mouth and a nice pair of loli boobs and a tight ass. So how’s the final part?” The man asked. “How’s that little pussy?”  
  
He reached down between my legs and rubbed at my crotch. I gasped, feeling a tingling sensation that I hadn’t _ever_ felt before. I squirmed back and forth on top of his lap, blushing and trying to either get away or come to terms with it. Neither one really worked very well as he kept on rubbing.  
  
“Hm. Not super wet, but I’m sure I’ll be able to change that quick enough,” he said. “After all, if you’re already feeling like this, it won’t take much to bring you the rest of the way, will it?”  
  
“Um, no?” I asked, not entirely sure what he was talking about. Sex, yes, obviously, but the exact mechanics behind what he was discussing were hard to figure out. Though I had a feeling that I was going to be getting a _very_ clear idea of what he meant pretty soon.  
  
“That’s the spirit, girlie,” he said, slapping my shoulder. “Now, just spread those legs of yours and let me get to work.”  
  
My legs were already spread about as far as they could go. I blushed heavily as I opened them up a little bit more, letting him get a _good_ look at what was between them. I looked down as well and shivered. I had a few thin, spare strands of hair down there, but aside from that, everything was in clear display.  
  
I could certainly see his hand rubbing back and forth against me. I shivered and bit my lip, trying to keep from moaning as I felt him going to work. He was rubbing back and forth, pressing against my crotch. I could actually feel something leaking out of me. The lubricant that was supposed to make it easy for a man’s penis to slide inside of my vagina.  
  
Sex ed hadn’t _really_ prepared me for this, for all that it had told me about the names of stuff and how it worked. But it was too late to sign up for the advanced course now and all I could do was wait and feel his fingers rubbing against me.  
  
And it was starting to feel good. It was _really_ starting to feel good. I shivered, strange sensations filling my body and making me twitch back and forth on top of the man, clutching his shoulders as he slowly slid a finger inside of me and wiggled it around.  
  
I bit my lip, small gasps and moans escaping as I felt him rubbing my insides. It felt _good_. It felt really good and I decided that if I ever got some privacy, I was going to do the same thing to myself and see just how good I could make myself feel.  
  
“There,” he said, bringing his hand up so we could both look at it. “I’d say you’re about ready, wouldn’t you?”  
  
I swallowed, more interested in my hand than in what he was saying. I could see sticky, clear strands clinging to his fingers. That stuff had come out of _me_? I could hardly believe it, but I knew that it had to be true.  
  
“And now,” he said, reaching down and grabbing my hips, “we’ll see if I did a good enough job.”  
  
“Wait, wait a minute,” I said nervously as he positioned my body right over his rod. “Isn’t this supposed to hurt?”  
  
“I’ll feel just fine, thank you for asking,” he said. “But it might hurt a bit for you, especially if you’ve still got your hymen. You do, don’t you?”  
  
I was _pretty_ sure I did, so I nodded, feeling worried all of a sudden. I swallowed heavily, looking down at the penis once again. It was still _very_ big and pressed right up against me. Just how much of this was I expected to take?  
  
“And down you go,” he said, lowering me until the tip of his shaft started to press into me.  
  
I moaned, feeling myself getting stretched out in a way that I had never been stretched before. But it still felt _good_ , good in a way that made me want to feel it again and again and again. I shivered and clutched the man’s shoulders, my hands squeezing down tight through his shirt. I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eyes.  
  
“You have the most _wonderful_ expression right now, Dinah,” the man said. “It really is something sweet.” He laughed. “Wish I was recording this. I want to be able to remember this for the future.”  
  
I nodded, glad that he _didn’t_ have a camera out. I didn’t want other people to know about this. Instead, I let him slowly lower me down on his rod, feeling myself getting stretched _out_. It kind of hurt, in a dull, aching kind of way, but there was also a lot of pleasure mixed in with it.  
  
Then he hit something inside of me. I winced a bit, a sharper flash of pain spreading through my body. I looked down, but obviously wasn’t able to really _see_ anything.  
  
“That your hymen?” The man asked.  
  
I nodded, pretty certain it was. I shivered and took a deep breath.  
  
“Best way to take care of that is a sudden, sharp jolt,” the man said. “Like ripping off a bandage or jumping into cold water. You ready?”  
  
No, I wasn’t ready, those things _sucked_! I shook my head back and forth and he still yanked down on my hips, pulling me a few inches down along his rod. I shrieked, a sudden stab of pain lancing upwards from my lower belly all the way into my head.  
  
“Sorry, Dinah, but it’s for the best,” he said, stopping where he was and cradling me. “Just breathe in and out, let that pain fade away.”  
  
I whimpered and wiggled around on top of his shaft, feeling the pain inside of me. It _hurt_ , it hurt really badly. But it was slowly fading. I looked down and shivered. I could see a few trickles of blood running down his shaft. Ew. Ew, ew, ew,ew.  
  
“Don’t worry, that’s the worst it will ever feel,” the man said. “It will get better every time from now on, you just need to relax a bit and let it happen.”  
  
It seemed hard to believe that this could ever really feel good, but I was in way too deep to back out now. Hehe, he was in too deep inside of me to back out. That wasn’t really very funny, but it was funny enough for me to feel a bit better as I felt his rod inside of me.  
  
His hands came up to my small breasts again. I squeaked as he started to play with them, gently kneading and nudging them around. It felt kind of good and helped me deal with what I was still feeling inside of me. Slowly, bit by bit, I started to feel better, even though he was still stretching me out right down _there_ and making me feel so full, fuller than I had ever felt before in my life.  
  
And one hand came down to my crotch. I looked down and swallowed, really worried about what was going to happen next. But he just rubbed at me, finding something-  
  
Oh! Oh, oh, oh!  
  
It was good! It was _amazing_ , the pleasure overriding the pain, wiping it all out with a pink glow. I moaned, rocking back and forth on top of him. That made his shaft shift around inside of me, but that _still_ felt good. I gasped and shivered as I stared at him as he drew his hand away.  
  
“Yeah, never yet met a girl who didn’t like having her clit played with,” he said with a laugh. “And you can do that to yourself as well, whenever you feel like it.”  
  
That was a thought I was going to file away and carefully consider later. The idea of feeling that good, all by myself was one that seemed really appealing. I shivered and nodded.  
  
“Thank you,” I said, not able to bring myself to raise my voice very high. “That felt really nice.”  
  
“And this will make me feel good,” he said, grabbing my hips and starting to lift me up and down.  
  
It may have been to make him feel good but I was feeling pretty nice myself. I shivered and moaned as I felt myself sliding up and down along his penis. It still hurt, more on the downward part than the upward, but I still _liked_ it. I still really liked it and could feel the heat spreading through my body, making me feel so nice and warm inside as he moved me along his rod. Up and down, again and again and again.  
  
I squeezed down on his shoulders, my slim fingers tightening down and scrunching up his shirt underneath them. I could feel sweat pouring down my body and I could feel a tight, funny kind of knot growing inside of me. It was kind of like when I had to pee, but it wasn’t _really_ like that. It was mostly like nothing else that I had ever felt before in my life.  
  
And I wanted to find out exactly what it was. I moaned as I felt myself taking so _much_ of him. It wasn’t all of his penis, nowhere close. But it was still so much more than I would have thought could have fit inside of me.  
  
I moaned as I felt the pleasure building up inside of me. I could feel the liquid pouring out of me, running down my body and making a mess of the man’s thighs. I _really_ didn’t care about that. What I cared about was how _good_ I was feeling inside, and that pretty soon I was going to feel better than I ever had before.  
  
“Getting wet, aren’t you?” The man asked. “Really wet. I like it.”  
  
I nodded, barely listening to him as I rocked back and forth. Any minute now, any minute now I was going to get it, I was going to get what I needed.  
  
Then it happened. It was _amazing_ , something so intense that I could barely even understand everything I was feeling. I felt the pleasure leap up inside of me and go roaring through my body, making me gasp and twitch as it happened, covering my mind with a white light.  
  
I rocked back and forth, gently moaning as my mouth hung open. I stared up at the man, not really seeing him as the pleasure made me feel so warm and tingly inside. It was the best that my body had ever felt, a kind of heat spreading out through my center and filling me up.  
  
“Wow, that was one good orgasm,” the man grunted. “You squeezed down around me like a limpet, girl.” He laughed. “And you can feel how hard I am inside of you, right?”  
  
I slowly nodded. He did feel _very_ hard inside of me. So hard and so hot and it was still feeling so _good_.  
  
He lifted me up and down and kept on sliding in and out of me. I whined, the sound escaping from my lips without a thought. I _liked_ it and I was going to get to feel _that_ again, wasn’t I? That sounded _wonderful_.  
  
The man kept on moving in and out and I could hear his breathing deepen. Just like he had the last two times. Was he about to have another orgasm? Wait, had that been _my_ orgasm? If it felt that good for him, like it had for me, no wonder he wanted to fuck me like this.  
  
I let him keep on using me, sliding in and out, going as fast as he could. It felt nice and pretty soon, I could feel his rod get even harder inside of me, expanding and opening up and making me moan.  
  
Then he was having his third orgasm in a row. I gasped, throwing my head back as I felt my insides get covered with some hot, _hot_ cum. It was hotter than it had been on my body and the way it was making me feel was like nothing else in the world. I gasped, feeling my inner folds squeezing down tightly around him as he gasped, a funny look washing over his face as he filled me up.  
  
Then, finally, he slowed down, letting me come to rest on top of his lap. We were both breathing hard and I could feel his white, hot cum leaking out of me. I looked down but couldn’t actually see any of it. But I still knew that it was _there_.  
  
“That,” he said, wiping a hand across his forehead, “was fucking amazing. I haven’t gotten to treat a virgin to something like that in a long, long time.” He grinned. “And I know you liked having my cock inside of your pussy, didn’t you?”  
  
I nodded and blushed. I probably shouldn’t have, but when he had started going like this, it had just been far too good for me to do anything but enjoy myself.  
  
“And now, I’d say there’s one hole left for me to break in,” the man said, smiling at me. “And it should feel just as good as your tight little pussy did.”  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about, but the idea of feeling this good again (and I was still feeling very good as I squeezed down around him) made me instantly nod. He smiled and lifted me up, sliding my… pussy… off of his… cock. That felt good, but it didn’t feel good when there wasn’t anything left inside of me anymore. I looked down and saw some semen drooling out of me. It made me feel naughty and I giggled at the sight.  
  
“Yeah, you like that, don’t you,” he said. “Now, face away from me.”  
  
I did as he told me to, shifting around on the bus seat so I was half-draped over the railing of the seat in front of me. It was a good thing the seat was empty, otherwise I would have ended up with my face pressing against the person’s hair.  
  
I looked behind me and saw him looking up and down my body with a grin on his face. Then his gaze went lower down my body. Just what was he thinking about? There was only the one way to have sex with a person, right? Well, there was using my mouth and my hands, as I had just found out, but there was no way I was going to get either on his… cock from up here.  
  
“Now here we go,” the man said, grabbing my hips and tugging me down a bit.  
  
I went with him and all of a sudden, my eyes widened. I could feel him pressing against my butt! I squealed and tried to pull away, but he was way too strong for me. He grunted a bit and then I was being filled _up_ , a lance of pain shooting through me as I felt myself getting pulled down, down _hard_. I wiggled around, trying to get away, but his grip was much too tight.  
  
“What are you doing?” I squealed, tears forming in my eyes. “How could- ow!”  
  
It _really_ hurt. And he was going deeper and deeper inside of me. I kicked backwards, but just hit the seat. I looked over my shoulder. He wasn’t even looking up at me and was instead staring at my butt as he pulled further and further down.  
  
“Man, there’s nothing quite like breaking a new asshole in,” he said with a sigh and a small wince. “And damn, Dinah, you are _tight_ back here.”  
  
“So take it out,” I said, not quite crying as I felt his rod spreading me open further and further, not like anything else ever had before. “You can just take it away, can’t you?”  
  
“Nah, I’m way too horny to leave off now,” he said. “Don’t worry, girls learn to enjoy getting their asses used all the time.” He gave my butt a light slap and I rocked forward, almost pitching over the railing. He dragged me back down. “It will end up feeling good sooner or later. Your pussy did, didn’t it?”  
  
He had a point there. I hadn’t thought that it would feel good, especially when my hymen broke, but when things had finally finished, I had actually wanted more. And I was still feeling kind of warm, even though there was so much pain that was distracting me so badly.  
  
The man ignored my whining and sniffling and started to pull my hips up and down along his rod. I could feel him going in and sliding out. And it seemed that every time he went in, he went a little deeper in. I shivered, not able to believe that my butt was able to stretch enough to _fit_ something like this. It was unreal and it was still _happening_ as he used me.  
  
He was starting to go really fast. It still hurt a lot, but there was a weird kind of pleasure lurking underneath it all, a kind of pleasure that made me shiver and almost consider pushing back against him in order to feel more of it. I blushed at that thought and shook my head. That wasn’t the kind of thing that I should be thinking about. I was pretty sure I shouldn’t be thinking about it at least, even though I _was_.  
  
And he kept on going. He wasn’t stopping and I could feel his hands digging into my skin. My own hands were wrapped around the railing, squeezing down tightly. I was panting for breath, because he was driving all of the air out of my lungs with every thrust.  
  
“Reach down and play with yourself, Dinah,” the man said. “That will make it feel better.”  
  
That was a good idea. I did what he said and started to rub myself. I thought about sliding a finger _inside_ , but there was just no way I could do that, not when he was already inside my… butt. I just wouldn’t be able to handle something like that!  
  
Instead, I just touched my lower lips and went looking for my clit. I could feel the man’s cum streaming over my fingers, getting them all sticky. I ignored it and kept on rubbing. It was feeling _good_ and I shivered, liking the pleasure as I felt myself getting warm and tingly like before.  
  
“Uh,” I squeaked. “Uh, uh, ah, oh.”  
  
I could feel the sticky heat rising up inside of me like it had when the man had been using my _pussy_. It was a nice feeling and I realized that my hips were twitching a bit. And other bits of me were twitching as well. That made me blush and I shook my head back and forth, gasping as I felt myself getting more and more turned on.  
  
Even the man’s rod inside of my butt wasn’t feeling as bad. It was feeling kind of good, though there was a whole lot of discomfort mixed in with it all. I shivered and kept on playing with myself, even as he kept on using me. I moaned, my voice filling up the entire bus as I touched myself.  
  
Then I felt him pulsing inside of my rear. I had gotten pretty familiar with that feeling by now and knew what it meant. But I was already so _full_ back there. He couldn’t possibly add anymore cum to it, could he?  
  
He could. I moaned, feeling jet after jet of semen filling up my butt. There was already too much of it and more was still coming as he moaned and held on tight to me. I wiggled around, twitching and gasping and wondering just what on earth I was supposed to _do_?  
  
“Damn, that was good, Dinah,” the man said, his voice wavering as he gave me a firm pat on the butt. “You did good.” He grabbed me and brought me back until I was resting against him, his hard shaft still buried inside of me. “But you aren’t ready to call it quits yet, are you?”  
  
 *******  
  
I had been with the man for hours it seemed like. And he had been using me for hours, fucking my _cunt_ , putting his cock in my _ass_ , doing all kinds of things to me. Things that I ended up enjoying.  
  
“Okay, Dinah,” the man said, stretching and scratching himself. “As fun as this is, I don’t want spend _all_ day on the bus. You’ve got anywhere you can go?”  
  
I shook my head. I didn’t know how those people had found me or if they could do it again. And who would I go to? My uncle? Was the mayor any safer than anywhere else? Well, maybe. Mama had once said something about my cousin being pretty good in a fight. I changed my mind and nodded my head.  
  
“My uncle,” I said. “He works on Captain’s Walk,” I looked around outside and blinked. “He’s actually pretty close to here.” The buildings around us had gotten fancier as the bus had gone along its route and I realized we were in the heart of downtown. I could probably find my way to City Hall right now if I was left alone. With some _clothes_.  
  
“Okay, then you can come with me and I’ll keep them off of you,” the man said. “But in exchange,” I had known _that_ was coming, “you’re going to have to do me a favor.”  
  
I had a feeling _that_ was coming. I nodded, wondering what it was going to be.  
 *******  
I blushed bright red and covered my face with my hands. He was _carrying_ me. He was carrying me in a really lewd way. I was pressed up against his front, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands grabbing onto my butt. And his dick was _inside_ of me. He was pumping away as he carried me down the bus steps, every step making his shaft slide out and then slide into me. It was embarrassing and it was feeling _good_.  
  
At least nobody was paying attention to me, this wasn’t the kind of thing that stopped working when I left the bus. Just when I left _him_. Had he remembered to grab my dress? When was the last time that I had even seen it?  
  
It was too late to go back for it, as I watched the bus pull away in a cloud of diesel fumes. And even when I opened my mouth, all that came out was a moan.  
  
The man kept on fucking me as he walked along, going down the sidewalk, brushing by dozens of people. And none of them noticed that I was naked and that I was moving up and down along him.  
  
At least I wasn’t on display as much as I could have been. They could only see my naked body from the rear. My front was pressed up against the man. I could feel my nipples rubbing against the smooth material of his shirt. And I could feel his rod moving in and out of me with every step. _Man_ , could I feel that.  
  
“I trust you’ll understand if I don’t go in and hobnob with Mister mayor,” the man said, stroking my black hair and squeezing my butt. “Never had much time for people trying to tell me what to do, even a mayor. I’ll just leave you somewhere around here and you can go and find him yourself.” He laughed. “If he needs convincing, then maybe you can show him some of what you’ve learned.”  
  
Ew, again. I shook my head back and forth and kept on gasping as I felt myself moving along his rod. He still wasn’t all the way inside of me, but he was still _deep_ inside of me. And making me feel so… funny. I was probably going to cum again.  
  
“Here we go,” the man said, turning into an alley. “One last round for fun and then we’re part ways.” He ruffled my head. “I’m really glad I ended up meeting you, Dinah. This kind of fun really brightens up a man’s day.”  
  
I nodded, shivering as I felt myself squeezing down around his rod. I _was_ going to be cumming soon. There wasn’t going to be anything I could do to stop it.  
  
“Man, you’re getting tight around me,” the man said. “Getting pretty close, huh? Well, let’s see if I can’t finish you off before I cum inside of you.”  
  
His grip tightened on my butt and then he started to bounce me up and down along his rod. I moaned, giving voice to everything that I was feeling inside of me as I went up and down. It was feeling _good_ , it was feeling more than good and he was still going so _hard_ and so _fast_ and I was panting for breath as I felt myself getting warmer and warmer inside.  
  
Then I came. It was amazing. I twitched around in his arms as he held onto my butt, squeezing down on it. I could feel my inner walls clenching around his rod, holding on tight to it and trying to milk it. Was he going to be cumming soon as well, from what I had done to him?  
  
He fucked me straight through my orgasm and I was left panting and sweating when he finished with me. I stared up at him, swaying back and forth in his grasp. He smiled down at me, lust written all over his face just like satisfaction was written all over mine.  
  
“That was hot, Dinah,” he said, lifting me up and off of his dick. “But now it’s time for one final position. Get yourself ready, girlie.”  
  
He turned me around so that I was facing the wall. I moaned as I felt his dick leave me. It had felt _nice_ inside of me. Then, after I was facing the wall, he lowered me back down onto his rod.  
  
“Okay, Dinah, grab the wall, let me see those tiny little boobs bounce.”  
  
This seemed like a weird position, especially since I wasn’t able to wrap my arms and legs around him to help hold myself up anymore. But if this was what he wanted before he said goodbye, I could give it to him. I reached out and grabbed the dry brick wall, feeling the lines of mortar underneath my fingers.  
  
And then he started to _fuck_ me. His hands were on both my hips and my butt and he was hammering into me, pounding into my pussy and making me moan as he brought his dick back and forth over and over again, spreading me open, really _fucking_ me.  
  
I could feel the cum leaking out from my butt and running down my skin. I could feel the cum in my pussy he had already put there leaking out from my _pussy_ and dropping onto the ground. And there was still the dried cum on my face and my chin from what he had done to me earlier. He had done so _much_ to me and he was still going hard as he worked me over.  
  
I was moaning loudly. It still felt so _good_ , even if I was a long way from an orgasm. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling inside of my pussy as I felt my inner walls getting opened up. Now that I knew how good this felt, I kind of wanted to do it some more. A _lot_ more.  
  
My feet were dangling above the ground as they swung back and forth. I kept on pushing my hips backwards, trying to feel him _inside_ of me, feel as good as I possibly could as he fucked me.  
  
I wasn’t sure how long we spent there before he finally came. He moaned and pulled out of me. I gasped and shivered, my wet pussy feeling so _empty_ and wrong without him moving inside of me.  
  
Then I felt the shots of semen landing on my butt. I gasped, the warmth soaking into me, not quite replacing the heat that I had lost but still feeling _good_. I pushed my hips back as much as I could, trying to get some more sensation as I felt jet after jet of sticky cum landing on my rear.  
  
“Fuck, that is one nice sight,” the man said, giving me one last squeeze before he lowered me down to the floor. “You’re such a good slut, Dinah.”  
  
“Thank you,” I moaned as I felt my legs give out and send me sprawling down to the concrete. “Thank you for helping me.”  
  
“Heh, don’t worry,” he said, giving my butt a tap. “You more than upheld your end of the bargain.”  
  
He loomed over me for a while longer, probably staring down at me. I wasn’t able to muster up the energy to stop sticking my butt up in the air and I was sure that he was looking down at my body. At how he had spread out my holes and filled them up with semen. That thought was really… exciting. In a way that it probably shouldn’t be but still _was_.  
  
“You ever want some fun with me again, come and find me,” the man said. “I _know_ you’ll be able to manage that if you want.”  
  
With that, he turned and left. I could hear his footsteps for a bit before they blended into all of the other noise of the city.  
  
I was naked and I was alone and I was covered in cum and sooner or later someone was going to come down here and find me. But that didn’t matter too much. What was important was if I was safe. And my headache had died down enough that I could ask that question without worrying about my head splitting open.  
  
“What is the chance of me staying safe for the next three days?” I asked.  
  
I relaxed as the message came back to me. 100%.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
  
  



End file.
